B O N D
by Yoriko Yorin
Summary: From SnK Before the Fall./ Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang dirasakan Charle sejak mengenal pemuda itu dua tahun lalu, seolah ia dan Kyklo memiliki sebuah ikatan. "Hei, Kyklo. Ikatan seperti apa yang kita miliki?"/ Mereka hanya sepasang remaja naif yang kemudian mencoba mendewasakan diri./ M for safety/ almost canon couple from the past, full warning inside.


**A/N:** Halo, ini kali kedua saya membuat fanfiksi tentang pasangan paling romantis se-SNK, Kyklo-Charle dari setting Before the Fall. Saya heran, kenapa pair ini sepiiiii sekali ficnya, padahal mereka layak dihujani banyak cinta coba deh baca manga Shingeki no Kyojin Before the Fall, bagus lho! #promosi dan kalian akan lihat betapa kisah SnK yang di eranya Eren hanya berpusat pada titan, tragedi, serta trauma. Memiliki kisah yang begitu manis, mendekati canon couple dan digambarkan jelas di Before the Fall :),sebuah setting puluhan tahun sebelum eranya Eren dkk.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin Before the Fall milik Isayama Hajime, tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini, semata-mata untuk melampiaskan fangirling saya atas pair yang manis ini. Cover adalah potongan scene di manga SnK Before the Fall chapter 5.

**Warning:** Missing scene from chapter 5 SnK Before the Fall, sedikit memodifikasi dari yang sebenarnya, canon setting, (semoga masih) IC, soft implisit adult scene.

**Summary: **Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang dirasakan Charle sejak mengenal pemuda itu dua tahun lalu, seolah ia dan Kyklo memiliki sebuah ikatan. "Hei, Kyklo. Ikatan seperti apa yang kita miliki?"/ Mereka hanya sepasang remaja naif yang kemudian mencoba mendewasakan diri.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**B O N D**

"_Hei, Kyklo. Ikatan seperti apa yang kita miliki?"_

_._

[Shingeki no Kyojin Before the Fall by Isayama Hajime

fanfiction by Yoriko]

.

Tak ada hal apapun yang diinginkan oleh sepasang dua anak manusia itu, tatkala mereka memutuskan untuk melarikan diri bersama dari kediaman keluarga Inocencio. Keduanya menginginkan hal sederhana saja sebenarnya—kebebasan. Mungkin, ini adalah tindakan terbesar yang pernah Kyklo ambil selama hidupnya, sementara di lain pihak adalah tindakan tergila yang pernah dilakukan seorang Charle Inocencio—meninggalkan seluruh harta kekayaan orang tuanya, mengabaikan rasanya hidup berkecukupan, dan lebih memilih kabur bersama seorang pemuda. Tanpa peduli nasib seperti apa yang akan menanti kelak.

Kisah mereka bagaikan dongeng klasik putri raja yang kabur bersama salah satu pelayannya. Namun, kenyataannya, mereka hanya sepasang anak manusia biasa yang begitu haus kebebasan, mereka juga ingin seperti manusia yang lain—merasakan bagaimana menjalankan kehidupan sendiri tanpa adanya kekangan. Sang gadis sudah lelah hanya dijadikan alat bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri, tanpa pernah diperbolehkan mengemukakan pendapat pribadinya—seolah segalanya telah diatur oleh almarhum sang ayah, alih-alih demi kebaikan. Sementara, si pemuda... jangan tanya, bagaimana kerasnya jenis kehidupan yang ia miliki, dianggap sebagai anak titan, dicibir banyak orang, dilempari batu, makian, bahkan pukulan yang bagai makanan sehari-hari baginya, dan yang paling parah dari semua itu adalah dibiarkan selama belasan tahun dibelenggu serta ditempatkan di balik teralis besi—seolah ia adalah makhluk berbahaya.

Mereka hanya segelintir anak manusia yang dipermainkan sesuatu bernama takdir.

* * *

><p>"Giliranmu mandi, Charle."<p>

Hari beranjak sore, ketika suara seorang pemuda mengagetkan gadis bersurai pirang emas, yang semula tengah menatap keluar jendela. Mata biru gadis itu fokus pada rambut basah si pemuda yang helaiannya jatuh sehabis keramas. Bulir-bulir air merayap turun menjelajahi wajah si pemuda yang kini mulai terlihat membaik penampilannya.

Saat itu, Charle merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang membuat pipinya menghangat, sebelum akhirnya ia buru-buru beranjak dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang terletak di ujung lorong kamar mereka. Bibi pemilik restoran tidak punya kamar lain yang bisa disewakan, selain kamar yang berisi dua ranjang berukuran kecil seperti yang mereka tempati kini. Mau tak mau, dua anak manusia itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain berbagi kamar. Itu pun sudah bagus, karena bibi pemilik restoran bersedia mempekerjakan Charle sebagai asisten yang membantu mencuci piring dan berbelanja—sebagai barter karena tidak banyak uang yang dibawa gadis itu.

Ini adalah hari kelima mereka di sana, dan hari keempat setelah Kyklo menjalani operasi mata akibat sayatan pedang Xavi—kakak Charle. Gemericik air menjadi latar belakang saat Charle membersihkan diri, aroma mentol—bekas pengguna sebelumnya—masih menguar di udara ketika gadis itu memasuki kamar mandi, membuat pipinya benar-benar menghangat untuk sejenak. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya sejak mengenal pemuda itu dua tahun lalu, rasa ketidakasingan dan nyaman. Seolah ia dan Kyklo memiliki sebuah ikatan sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu, sehingga Charle pun tak ragu bersedia melarikan diri bersamanya.

Namun, harus diakui gadis itu bahwa Kyklo memang masih sangat naif dalam beberapa hal. Contohnya, saat ia pertama kali meminta tolong pemuda itu untuk membantunya memasang tirai penghalang—yang memisahkan ranjang mereka—sebelum beranjak tidur.

"Mengapa harus memasang tirai saat tidur, Charle?" tanya pemuda berambut jatuh itu, "bukankah kalau siang tidak dipasang?"

Gadis itu tidak mampu menjawab apa-apa selain, "Aku tidak tahu. Namun, buku yang pernah kubaca mengatakan bahwa laki-laki dan perempuan tidak boleh tidur tanpa sekat pemisah, setidaknya sebelum mereka menikah."

Kyklo mengangguk tanda mengerti, tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya Charle **berpura-pura** naif.

.

.

"Pria bernama Baumeister, yang baru saja kita dengar tentangnya saat makan tadi, ternyata telah kehilangan kedudukannya. Kau tahu? Ia adalah ayah dari pemuda yang semula dijodohkan untuk menikah denganku," ucap Charle pada malam harinya.

Sebelah mata Kyklo membulat mendengarnya, ia cukup terkejut mendapati fakta bahwa semula Charle akan dinikahkan dengan anak dari pria itu.

"Ya, aku mendengar rumor tentangnya tadi."

Terdengar suara gesekan yang ditimbulkan dari bunyi selimut dan sprei dari ranjang si gadis. Rupanya ia meringkuk lebih dalam, menarik selimut hingga hampir menutup seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya tengah dirasakan gadis itu.

"Di keluarga Inocencio, bahkan aku hanya dianggap alat oleh almarhum ayah. Kyklo, kau tahu? Aku senang bisa kabur dari sana, aku bisa memulai kehidupanku yang sesungguhnya."

Pemuda itu lantas meletakkan tangannya bersandar—menopang pada salah satu lututnya. Ia hanya mampu melihat samar gadis itu dari balik tirai. Terlihat gurat simpati di wajah Kyklo mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Selama dua tahun mengenalnya, ia memang sudah tahu seperti apa kira-kira kehidupan yang dijalani oleh Charle dibalik semua ketercukupannya itu. Semua kemewahan yang sempat dirasakan Charle nyatanya hanya kamuflase, ibarat burung yang dikungkung dalam sebuah sangkar emas.

Samar, indera pendengarannya menangkap isak tangis lirih dari gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi lebih dewasa, Kyklo. Ingin mengambil keputusanku sendiri dan menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri."

Pemuda berambut gelap itu menggumam, "Menjadi lebih dewasa, ya?"

Usia mereka sama-sama limabelas, usia dimana seseorang telah dirasa lebih dari cukup untuk mengikuti pelatihan militer. Usia limabelas, usia dimana kala itu seorang gadis dapat menikah secara resmi. Keduanya sama-sama dalam tahap pendewasaan diri—menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang mungkin timbul di masa depan. Masa depan umat manusia belum bisa dikatakan sepenuhnya aman, selama masih diselimuti teror para titan yang mengancam di luar sana. Mereka hanya sepasang anak manusia yang mencoba menjadi dewasa—hanya sepasang remaja naif yang kemudian mencoba mendewasakan diri dalam menghadapi berbagai kerasnya kehidupan.

Dan juga dalam hal lain.

"Hei, Charle—"

Tangan Kyklo menyibakkan tirai yang semula memisahkan mereka. Ia bangkit dan berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur gadis itu. Sang gadis menyibakkan selimut yang semula menutup bagian kepalanya, Charle menoleh dan Kyklo dapat melihat bulir bening yang terlihat samar di kedua pelupuk mata gadis itu.

"—jangan menangis."

Selanjutnya, tanyakan saja pada bulan yang mengintip malu dari balik jendela kamar mereka tentang apa yang terjadi kemudian. Tanyakan pula, mengapa satu ranjang terlihat kosong.

Kyklo dan Charle adalah remaja yang mencoba mendewasakan diri, tanpa peduli betapa naif sebenarnya mereka—membiarkan hormon turut serta mengambil peran begitu saja. Biar bagaimanapun keduanya adalah pemuda dan gadis normal, meski mungkin mulai esok secara harfiah tidak dapat disebut seperti itu lagi. Mereka begitu naif, tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi yang mungkin timbul.

Charle tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang sempat dirasakannya, ia tidak masalah dengan itu. Sebab yang ia tahu, air matanya tidak mengalir lagi, Kyklo perlahan menghapusnya, serta kesedihan dalam hatinya. Mereka mulai mendominasi satu sama lain, Charle sedikit banyak tahu dari apa yang pernah dibacanya di buku dan Kyklo hanya perlu mengimbanginya. Kini, hanya ada kebebasan dan perasaan tanpa kekangan yang dirasakan keduanya. Mereka berbagi segalanya, pengalaman, rasa sakit, rasa nyaman, keraguan, keyakinan, sedih, bahagia, semuanya... tanpa perlu ada yang dibendung dan dihalangi lagi.

Mereka hanya mengikuti alur dan perlahan namun pasti, bergerak menuju suatu titik—dimana semuanya akan bermuara di sebuah sensasi memabukkan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan dan alami sebelumnya. Dan beruntunglah mereka, karena malam itu ada pesta yang digelar di restoran bawah, sehingga suara-suara 'ganjil' yang ditimbulkan dari kegiatan keduanya di lantai dua—dimana kamar mereka berada—secara alami tersamarkan oleh bisingnya suara sorak-sorai para tamu yang menghadiri pesta.

Pada malam itu, ikatan antara keduanya semakin terasa jelas.

* * *

><p>Charle sangat bersemangat, begitu pula dengan Kyklo ketika pada pagi harinya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Kebetulan hari ini, restoran tutup sehingga mereka dapat meluangkan waktu barang sejenak. Keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi ke gerbang dinding.<p>

Bagi orang lain, Kyklo dan Charle adalah pemuda dan gadis polos yang terhenyak ketika menatap salah satu bagian dinding pemisah. Namun, bagi Kyklo dan Charle, mereka kini adalah laki-laki dan perempuan yang berdecak takjub melihat tinggi dan kokohnya dinding—seolah benar-benar mampu melindungi mereka dari serangan titan buas yang memangsa. Kyklo tak dapat membendung rasa ingin tahunya akan wilayah di luar dinding, tentang seperti apa titan-titan itu.

Wajah Charle seketika menjadi sendu saat mendengar bahwa Kyklo ingin pergi ke luar dinding—memastikan bahwa ia bukanlah anak titan. Laki-laki itu mengulas senyum terbaiknya pada perempuan yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan kembali."

Langit biru menjadi saksi, ketika keduanya diam-diam menautkan jemari dan berbalik pergi.

.

.

Setibanya di penginapan, kedua pasang manik mereka mengintip dari jendela. Rupanya ada rombongan pasukan pengintai yang bersiap untuk melakukan ekspedisi ke luar dinding nanti malam. Ini merupakan sebuah kesempatan yang ditunggu Kyklo sejak lama.

"Akhirnya, besok aku akan dapat melihat titan."

Seketika, raut wajah Charle menjadi bermuram durja, bukan ia tak menginginkan laki-laki itu untuk meyakinkan diri tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, pun bukan karena ia tak menginginkan laki-laki itu untuk membuktikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri—bahwa ia bukanlah anak titan seperti yang selama ini disematkan padanya.

Melainkan, karena takut Kyklo tak pernah kembali.

"Charle, kau percaya padaku, kan?" tanya laki-laki itu sehabis memangkas rambutnya. Langit telah berubah gelap dan bulan telah naik ke peraduannya ketika Kyklo bersiap untuk pergi—berencana menyusup ke salah satu kereta kuda pasukan pengintai.

Charle mengangguk pelan setelah menyerahkan pisau amulet yang berupa jimat keberuntungannya kepada laki-laki itu. Sebuah jimat yang ia yakini dapat membawa Kyklo kembali dengan selamat dan mempersatukan mereka kembali. Seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, ketika pisau amulet itu menjadi saksi.

"Jangan sedih, kita telah memiliki ikatan yang tidak mudah dipisahkan," tambah laki-laki muda itu.

Si perempuan muda menatap manik sewarna musim gugur di depannya, kemudian bertanya, "Hei, Kyklo. Ikatan seperti apa yang kita miliki?"

Laki-laki yang telah memiliki gaya rambut berbeda itu terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Seperti apa, ya? Aku sendiri masih tidak terlalu mengerti," ucap Kyklo kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "tapi, rasanya aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menikah dengan pemuda lain. Ahahaha."

Entah, apa yang dimaksud sebenarnya oleh Kyklo, namun itu sudah mampu membuat wajah Charle merona karenanya. Perempuan muda bermata biru itu harus bersabar dan paham, bahwa Kyklo masih naif sekali soal perasaan, terutama mengakui cinta. Meskipun, hal-hal yang terjadi di antara mereka dirasa sudah lebih cukup untuk mengekspresikan itu. Yang dapat dilakukannya adalah membantu mengajarkan serta menyadarkannya pelan-pelan, Charle akan bersabar untuk itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hanyalah Charle sendiri yang berada di kamar mereka. Laki-laki muda itu baru saja pergi, meninggalkan Charle yang terus memanjatkan doa mengiringi kepergiannya. Mulai malam ini, perempuan muda itu memutuskan untuk tidur di ranjang Kyklo—agar dapat menyesap sisa aroma tubuh laki-laki itu—demi mengobati sedikit rasa rindunya.

* * *

><p>Selanjutnya, hari-hari Charle terasa sepi. Beruntunglah di siang hari, ia disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya di restoran, pelanggan yang datang bertambah banyak akhir-akhir ini. Menyisakan sebuah rasa syukur sehingga ia tidak harus disiksa rasa rindu dan juga menambah persediaan uangnya, sehingga ia bisa menabung—berjaga-jaga untuk hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi di depan.<p>

Namun, rasa rindu yang kuat akan menggerogotinya jika malam telah tiba. Kamar itu begitu sepi tanpa pemilik satunya. Hanya Charle sendiri, menyisakan satu tempat tidur tak terpakai yang semula miliknya. Lalu, sekelebat kejadian di beberapa malam sebelumnya secara perlahan muncul dengan sendirinya. Sebuah kenangan miliknya dan Kyklo, sebuah kenangan yang memiliki arti penyatuan dalam artian sebenarnya. Charle yakin sekali bahwa hal yang dilakukan Kyklo dan dirinya saat itu, tidak semata-mata karena dominasi hormon yang tengah bergejolak di masa remaja, namun lebih merupakan sebuah bentuk afeksi nyata dimana keduanya saling berbagi bahagia.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, semoga Tuhan melindungimu, Kyklo. Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

Kemudian, perempuan bersurai pirang emas itu terlelap. Dalam mimpinya, ia melihat dirinya hidup damai berbahagia bersama Kyklo, beserta dua anak yang cantik dan tampan. Ia pun tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

.

**[selesai]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Saya ga nyangka, akhirnya bisa mengalahkan WB, ini semua gara-gara **the flying sparks **yang terus-terusan berfangirling-ria bersama saya di PM dan kami menggila di sana. HOW COULD THEY REALLY LOOKS LIKE MARRIED COUPLE~ XD padahal masih remaja. Hey, partner! Janjiku sudah kulunasi ya~ dan aku ga mau terima protes rate M-nya kurang ;_; ini saja aku ketar-ketir meski udah kubuat sehalus mungkin, dan aku ga bisa bikin rate M lebih dari ini DX #dor

Semoga pembaca bisa termotivasi buat bikin fic mereka juga~ ayolaaaah masa fic Kyklo-Charle belum ada lima di fandom ini, sedih saya DX. Padahal mereka romantis abis kaya cerita dongeng, satu-satunya pair yang aku dukung untuk nikah muda~ kuberitahu saja, hanya mereka pasangan yang sejauh ini dikasih scene pelukan, pegangan tangan, berbagi kamar, bahkan penggambaran perasaan cemburu, oleh Hajime-sensei, lho!

.

.

Reviewnya, ya~ see you :D


End file.
